Legacy
by nintendona
Summary: Join Red and Leaf as they travel around the world to capture every single Pokémon and to become the best like no one ever was! Please fav, follow and review if like it. I'm accepting OC if you have one.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank SomewhereinNevada for inspiring me.**

* * *

><p>Pokémon Legacy chapter 1-Red<p>

Standing at the cliff of Mt silver lays a legend that captured 150 Pokémon, defeated team rocket by himself and became the champion of the Kanto region. Red was his name. He came to Mt Silver to train not only his Pokémon but also himself and waits for a challenge.

"Red!"an unknown trainer shouted "My name is Ethan Gold and I came here to challenge you!"Red did not reply back and throw a poke ball.

Hours later.

"Tota!" Gold shouted as his Totadile fainted."Tota return! Darn it! Losion you're my only hope….Typhlosion go!"The trainer shouted.

"Typhlosion!"The Pokémon roared.

Red grabs another poke ball and threw it.

"Charizard!" Roared back.

Typhlosion use slash! Gold shouted at his Pokémon but Red's Charizard dodge the attack and used flamethrower. Typhlosion quickly dodge but Charizard's flamethrower melted the snow Gold and his Pokémon fall down the cliff.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"Gold shouting in fear as he fall. Red quickly jumped on Charizard's back and used his mega ring. Charizard changed into his mega x form and quickly grab the falling Ethan and his Pokémon. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Gold still shouting in terror."Ugh…Shut up!"Red exclaimed.

Minutes later.

"Thank you Red. That was a close one. "Gold thanked Red with happiness.

"You're pretty good. Come back when you become stronger. Red exclaimed."Wait Red! I forgot to tell you that Prof Oak sent me to fetch you….It's about your Mother."Gold exclaimed as Red's face darkened in terror.

"What? What happened? Why didn't you tell me sooner!? Why did you have to waste my time battling you?! F#ck this!"Red quickly jumped at charizard's back and head straight of the town of Pallet.

(**Wait? Charizard can't learn fly.**)

A couple of hours later Red finally reached his childhood home Pallet town where he feared that her mother might be gone. After he landed he quickly rushed for his house.

"Mom! I'm coming!" (**Sounds perverted**) Red shouted over and over and kicked the door down.

"Surprise! Welcome home Red!" Everybody in the house shouted and started to cheered.

"What? Why? What the hell is going on? Gold how did you? "Red looked at Gold looking confused.

"I used teleport."Gold quickly cut Red.

"Then explain! Now! Red said in anger.

1 explanation later.

Indeed Gold, Professor Oak and Red's Mother tricked Red to come home. Red got pissed at first but he couldn't do nothing but sigh in defeat.

"Red you've grown up! But what happened to your hair? Back then your hair was black. Why did you dye your hair into brown? Professor Oak asked but Red didn't reply back.

Flashback a couple of years ago.

"No way! His here! His here!" A little boy stared at Red.

"You know me little guy?"Red asked the little boy.

"Yes everybody knows you! You're the legendary trainer Ash Ketchum!"Red punched the boy in the face and quickly left the scene. The Police started to hunt down Red but he quickly dyed his hair and changed his clothes.

End of flashback.

"It doesn't matter what hair color he has. I'm just happy that my baby is fine."Red's mother cheered with delight.

"Mom…!"Red said looking embarrassed. Red quickly glanced back at Professor Oak and asked how Butthead (**blue**) is doing.

Blue is doing fine. His the new Viridian City Gym Leader! Red come with me at the lab after the party. I want to do me a favor."Professor Oak told Red.

Later after the party. Red goes to Professor Oak's lab to talk about the favor.

"So Professor what is this favor your saying?" Red asked.

"Red there is a reason why I asked Gold to fetch you." Professor Oak Blubbered."Red I want you to travel around the world and capture all the Pokémon in every Region and while you travel you can compete for the Pokémon league championships along the way. I want you to fulfill this old man's dream and I'm pretty sure you love a good adventure. So are you in Red?"Professor Oak asked.

. "Of course I'm in Professor Oak."Red replied back with a smile on his face." You know I love adventures."

"Good then you can have this."Professor Oak gave a strange looking device to Red.

"What is this Professor? Is this a new International Pokedex?" Red asked.

"Yes and no. It's called a Nintendo 3DS. Bill and I made it. You could use that device to get your Pokémon in Pokémon Bank. You could even use all of your Pokémon at the same time but only if you're in trouble. It detects how much in trouble you're in. I think it will serve you good and well."Professor Oak replied back.

"Thanks Professor Oak." Red thanked the Professor and immediately said good bye."See ya later Professor."

After his visit to Oak's Lab Red stayed home for the whole night and think about the new journey he will embark soon" I'm gonna be the very best like no one ever was. I'm gonna catch em all." He muttered in his sleep . Red said goodbye to his Mother the next morning, pack his things and head straight on the road.

"Wait! Red! Wait!"A familiar face called him. It was his Childhood Friend Leaf who grown into a fine looking girl.

"Leaf? Is that you?"

"It's been so long Red."

To be continued… Eventually….

The Police later arrested a trainer named Ash Ketchum and was sentenced for 3 years in jail. He soon goes to Kalos after 3 years in jail.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finish rewriting chapter 1 and 2. Finish rebooting for the third time. Seriously I did not expect this to be rebooted. After reading Fan fiction for Dummies I finally finish making the first chapter… again! So yeah the next chapter will be done shortly. I would like to thank Ben Gliscor and GrimChronos for faving my first poorly written, bad English fan fiction. If you two have ther time try this reboot as well.<strong>

**See ya in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Legacy Chapter 2: Leaf

Flashback.

Red, Leaf and Blue used to be friends. They did everything friends do together until one day until one day it changed when Red and Blue started their journey.

"Good luck Red."Leaf said as she saw Red leaving."

Red suddenly stopped walking and said. "See ya…. Leaf…" before he started to walk again.

* * *

><p>"It's been a long time. Three years to be exact. You look like….well a girl."Red complimented (<strong>Worst compliment ever<strong>).

"Yeah….So I heard your back and going to another journey. So…" Leaf was suddenly cut off by Red.

"So what?" He asked.

"Well listen. I was going start my own journey but I'm scared to go on my own so may I ask you if I could accompany you to your journey? I already told my Mom and Dad and they were completely fine with it. I packed my things and my spirit. So pleeeease can I go with you? I promise I will help you complete your Pokédex," she begged.

"No," he replied back.

"I know I could count on….Wait what?" Leaf looked at Red a bit confused, "What do you mean no!?"

"No as I mean no. I don't need any help, plus your just another weight I have to carry on my back. Besides I know you would just complain too much and ask me to give you money every time you see a new dress or movies," he assured himself.

"Okay then fine if you don't want me as your partner then I will force you to my partner. Red I challenge you to a battle," she yelled.

28 seconds later.

"How did you defeat my strongest Pokémon that fast? She asked looking a bit surprised.

"Well maybe it was the fact that my Banana (**Charizard. What? I named my Charizard Banana in my Game**.) is already Lv.100 and your Ivysaur is only Lv.16 but still I won. That would be 30,000 Poké dollars," he demanded.

"What? I don't have that kind of money," she replied.

"Well too bad. I'm just going to report you to Officer Jenny then." He (**Wait what?**).

"Wait what? (**Exactly**)Why would you…. How about this let me come with you and I would pay you once I have the money. Deal?" she suggested.

"Hmmmmmmm. No," Red replied back.

"C'mon already. Let me come with you," she begged.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

They said to each other back and forth until Red started to get pissed.

"For the last time no. I don't need anyone to accompany me on my journey. I captured 150 Pokémon by myself became the Champion Pokémon League and I they even included me in Super Smash Bros. I'm already the best and I don't need you to bother me," he bragged at Leaf.

"The best? How could you call yourself the best? Someone will always be greater then you and besides you were placed in team F in Super Smash Bros, and you didn't even fight .You only used your Pokémon for your dirty work. Face it they kick you out because the only thing you're good in is a shipping tool for Pit from Kid Icarus," she said to Red, pointing out all the facts.

"Are you insulting me!? I'm sure they'll ask me to be DLC! "He replied back at Leaf as anger started to flow his brain.

"They already made Mewtwo the upcoming DLC," (True). She said.

He didn't replied back and started to walk for Viridian City leaving Leaf behind while looking quite pissed but little did he know Leaf started to follow him.

A couple of hours later.

While Red was walking he felt someone was following him."I know you're following out. Come out!" he shouted.

Suddenly Leaf popped out of the bushes and started begging Red again, "Please let me come with you or….. I will kill myself and annoy the hell out of you as a ghost! Ooooooo!"Leaf threatened Red.

"Ugh….Fine you can come with me." Red says as he sighed in defeat.

"Really?! Yes! Don't worry Red I promise I will help you a lot on your journey wait I mean our journey!" she replied with delight.

"Wait before we go we need to have rules," he said with a pinch of venom out of his tongue, "Rule 1: No begging for money. Rule 2 : No begging to but me this or buy me that. Rule 3 :You will help me hunt Pokémon for food."

Leaf was suddenly shocked and looked at Red with a serious face, "Wait you eat Pokémon? That is just gross!" she said to Red with disgust.

"Said by the girl who eats a ton of meat every day. The girl who loves spicy Torchic pies and Tepig barbeques," he counters at Leaf.

"Oh my God…. I was eating real Pokémon all this time?" Realizing the truth Leaf suddenly released her food she ate before leaving her house for her journey.

One realization later.

"Done?" Red asked.

"Done….." Leaf replied back.

"Fourth, if you get hurt? Don't blame me."

"So Leaf is it a deal?" he asked.

"Deal," he replied back.

After the deal they started to walk for Viridian City. Again.

Later at Viridian City.

"No! No! No!"Red screams at Leaf.

"Oh c'mon Red. Please buy this dress for me just this once and after this could we see a movie. How about Captain Unova 2: The Winter Ranger or ZuBat Man: The Black Night Rises or better yet. How about Pokémon Live? Please…." Leaf pleaded.

"Fine…But just this once… But no movies!"Once they bought the dress they head straight on the Gym next door where an old friend is waiting… A very old Friend-ish.

To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun fact: Pokémon Live was a live musical adaptation that came from anime and premiered around the year 2000. It was a success but shunned by fans. The story was before Ash competes for the Kanto Pokémon League. It revolves around Ash Pikachu, Misty and Brock and Mewtwo fighting Giovanni and his new clone mechanical Pokémon Mecha Mewtwo to save Ash Ketchum's Mother and Professor Oak while learning Ash Ketchum's Mother and Giovanni's old relationship. Yes Delia and Giovanni. Yeah it's basically Pokémon mixed with Les Miserables and Star Wars. Remember the songs at the end of every episodes when they travel around Johto? Those songs came from Pokémon Live.<strong>

**The best Pokémon Live songs that you need to hear.**

**Misty's Ash I love you song.**

**Giovanni, Delia and Professor Oak everything changes song.**

**Brock's Jenny or Joy song (You also could hear this around the Johto seasons.)**

**Ash and Giovanni's just can't win song.**

**The best out of the rest. Giovanni's Team Rocket! This is our destiny song.**

**I would also like to say thank you to Minerva Star Shine for being my Beta reader and for the review and I would also like to say thank you for Guest 1 and 2 for your reviews also.**


End file.
